Those Simple Words
by blackestfaery
Summary: ONESHOT. It's just not Heero Yuy's day. It's a rainy, Monday morning, and to top it all off: he's gotten to musing about where his life is heading. Lucky for him, a few words from the right person at the right time gives his life a Disney ending or begin


Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction.  All characters, terms, and affiliates of Gundam Wing are not mine, but belong to their respective owners, Shin Kidosenki, Bandi, &c.

Notes:  Muhahahahaha!  I'm so proud of myself – _not _because I think this fic is an amazing, jaw-dropping story.  Nope… I, * jabs thumb at puffed out chest * Nausicaä, wrote this thing in less than an _hour.  _That's a record :)

But anyways, this fic in particular is rather short – a page and a half in Word.  Kinda just something from me to you guys so you'll know I'm not dead in a ditch somewhere in the lapses when I'm busy writing chapters for other fics.  Oh!  And even better news… I finally got my excitement level back up to the max when I found a copy of Endless Waltz in the local anime provider!  Cheers all around!  AND I found out that the tv network that had introduced me to the addictive world of Gundam, is still showing the episodes late at night on Fridays.  * rubs hands * So be prepared for an infusion of work from me.  

But yeah, enough of _me, _right?  Well, then go!  Go read!  And while you're at it – don't forget to review! 

Those Simple Words

written by: Nausicaä

                The dark, drizzly Monday morning pegged Heero Yuy's sentiments to a 't,' the rain having been nonstop since the weekend began.  The rolling storm clouds visible through his window gave a depressing tint that clashed with the fluorescent light above, and with a half-hearted attempt to ignore the weather, Heero let down his blinds with a snap. 

                Turning to check the nondescript clock above his desk, Heero sighed and counted slowly to ten, watching the plastic second hand tick away his moments of freedom before the voices of came.  

                And as usual, they were on time.  Wufei's head was first to pop in.    

                "Heero, don't forget the C1102 logistics report.  Lady Une wants it in her hands by eleven."

                "Yuy, deliver this to Senator Morrison's office in Charleswood.  That's on the other side of the city."

                "V-tech Auto just called.  You're car won't be ready for another week."

                "Heero, Lady Une wants to see you in her office right now."

                It was almost as if they were in a line, he thought, waiting just for him to come into work.  And as the last of the green and black clad figures disappeared from his doorway, Heero mentally winced.  He'd forgotten that in rain or shine, Preventer Headquarters was always on the move, even if he didn't exactly feel like jumping on the bandwagon.

                Giving his appearance a once over, he stepped out into the hall, walking to Lady Une's office in smooth, long strides.  It was routine seeing Lady Une in the morning, so as his legs automatically guided him to the thick oak door, Heero let his mind wander.

                The Eve Wars had been over for four years, yet at times, he couldn't help but wish they were back.  Heero hated to admit it to himself, but sometimes in the midst of pressing deadlines and being up to his neck in paperwork and bills…  It seemed that the normal, simple life he lived now was a lot more complicated than he'd originally thought it would be.  

                Back then, surrounded by the blasts of guns and the deafening roar of bombs, he knew his target, knew his reason for being.  And when he completed one mission, he could always count on another one being sent to him the same day.  That was a simple life to him.  Find the target, infiltrate enemy territory, destroy the target, and wait for the next mission.  No ties, no worries about bills getting paid on time, and no fear that he'd have to prepare for a future.  He had existed – not lived – to destroy the enemy and die in battle.

                But now, when talks of uproars were just stories told around a grandpa's knees… Heero lost track of his reason to live.  Many times.

                And that's what scared him.  War was a thing of the past, or at least, something that probably wouldn't happen again in his lifetime.  He was relieved, tasting in the fruits of victory, but inside where he let very few in, he feared that he would lose focus.  There were so many facets of this life that he had to take into account that it overwhelmed him sometimes.  Dr. J. hadn't prepared him for the biggest mission he had overtaken – normal life.  

                Of a sudden, Heero was jolted out of his thoughts when someone touched him gently on his cheek.  Turning to his right, he grasped the small hand before its owner had a chance to withdraw it, holding it in his own until their heat passed into his.  Gazing down into limpid eyes the colour of purest blue, Heero had to suppress the urge to bring the hand back to his cheek and nuzzle it like a kitten.   

                "You were just standing there staring at the door, I got worried."  Relena murmured.  "Want to tell me anything?"

                Heero would never admit it, but her voice was akin to a balm to him, the soft melodic tones melting over him in waves, pulling him out of a frenzied state when he felt swamped with the hardships of everyday life.  Kind of like right then, he thought haphazardly.  Shaking his head, Heero reluctantly began to step back.  "It's nothing.  Just thinking of where my life was heading."  Now what possessed him to say that?  He opened his mouth to detract what he'd said when Relena suddenly tugged on his hand, pulling his head down to her level.  She moved in close, their foreheads pressing lightly against each other.

                For a moment, Relena said nothing, staring into his eyes with an unwavering concentration that raised goose bumps beneath Heero's shirtsleeves.  He felt uncomfortable but obediently stayed where he was, the wide unblinking eyes of the Vice Foreign Minister filling his vision.  He was about to ask what she was doing when she raised her other hand, brushing aside the spiky licks of his bangs.  She gave what looked to be a nod of satisfaction, the best she could when their heads were pressed together.  She caressed his cheek sweetly.

                "You know I love you, right?"  

                Pulling away and giving him a dimpled smile, Relena continued on her way down the hall without a backward glance.  Heero was left to stare after her with a mix of longing and confusion.

                _"You know I love you, right?"_

What did she mean by that?  Heero mulled over Relena's words, the look of confusion playing on his face.  But his expression soon changed to one of awe as realization set in.

                Like back in the war, Relena had been his unconscious reason for living and she still was.  The only difference was, he knew it now and acknowledged it.  Someone loved him and he was damn well going to stay alive to nurture it and hold it close.

                A smile twitched at his mouth, and he let it linger for a few moments before concentrating once more.           

                Knocking on the door and hearing Lady Une's voice bade him enter, Heero took one more look down the hall, Relena's figure long since gone.  He didn't know if he loved her yet, but he knew for sure that he was going to stick around to find out.  

                Because now, he had a reason to.

Note:  The end :)  Don't have much to say on this except that – stupid nitpicky me, I didn't like the ending T_T  I haven't mastered the art of sap just yet, but I'm getting there.  Until next time, kiddies!  And please don't forget to review!  

PSST… I usually update my author info even if I don't upload any fics, just to let you guys know what I'm working on.  If you haven't visited in a while, there is some new content that I hope you guys'll be looking forward to.

HEY, LEY!!!  * hands you a pitchforck and closes eyes * I'm sorry for not sending you an email in like – FOREVER – I've been in job hunting mode since the last day of exams.  There's more to it, but I'll tell you soon enough.  Please don't be mad?


End file.
